


You really got me now.

by ManikinSlayer



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManikinSlayer/pseuds/ManikinSlayer
Summary: Spencer Smith presented as an alpha at the tender age of fourteen.Ryan Ross presented at the tender age of he hasn’t.  Ryan’s okay with this, he came to terms with his beta status when he turned sixteen and missed the typical age that omegas present at. At least he doesn’t have to go through heats or anything.(tagged as underage as stuff gets a lil handsy in the first chapter when they’re like 17, they’re 18+ for the rest tho)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> timelines are fudged bc i'm too lazy to be accurate when dealing with a plotline that i wrote when i was like 13-14, also the way these characters are written hold no reflection what-so-ever on their real life counterparts, and if you believe otherwise, don’t read this, end of. It’s purely fictional

Spencer Smith presented as an alpha at the tender age of fourteen. His parents were surprised, but proud and told him that one day he would be the alpha of a house (not the house, that was his mother’s position), and he was then promptly tasked with looking after Jackie and Crystal when they weren’t in.

Ryan Ross presented at the tender age of he hasn’t. Ryan’s okay with this, he came to terms with his beta status when he turned sixteen and missed the typical age that omegas present at. Now, at seventeen he’s rather glad he doesn’t need to deal with the tyranny that ruts and heats are made out to be. When Spencer gets his rut he locks himself in his room for the entire week, doesn’t go to school, and if Ryan needs somewhere to stay he has to sleep on the couch instead of Spencer’s room. It’s not bad, just incredibly boring.

George Ross is an alcoholic. When he’s sober, he’s like any regular dad who gets up early and works late. When he’s drunk, he isn’t abusive, so to speak, but he does have a tendency to go off on long, slurred rants about how Ryan could do better, or be better, or how Ryan should have presented as an alpha by now, and how he didn’t know what he was doing wrong because ‘the lesbian at Smith’s’ was one. Then again, at least he didn’t have an omega son. He even went as far to pull Ryan out of the alpha/omega specific sex ed class at school when he failed to present (which was bloody embarrassing). Apparently there’s was no need for him to learn about “real sex” considering he’s such a disgrace that no-one would want him. The only real problem with this is George Ross is more often drunk than he is sober; missed AA meetings and broken promises being the foundation for Ryan’s lack of trust in him.

Which is why when Ryan wakes up at two am on a Thursday night sweaty and disoriented with stomach cramps, the first thing he does is grab his shoes and make his way out the window and down the street to Spencer’s.

*

Ryan doesn’t know what the hell is going on, in the short space of time it’s taken him to walk to Spencer’s, he’s sweat through his pyjama shirt even though it’s minus freezing degrees, his stomach cramps have gotten worse, and he’s pretty sure he’s somehow pissed his pants and not noticed it because the back of his trousers are wet and kind of sticky? Either way he’s going to end up splitting his head open if he tries to climb up to Spencer’s bedroom window considering how difficult it was to just walk down the street without collapsing into a sweaty, disoriented heap.

*

Spencer doesn’t much appreciate being woken at ass-o’clock in the morning by an erratic rattling sound at his window, so it’s safe to say he’s sufficiently grumpy when he sticks his head outside to yell at who-ever the goddamn fu- “Oh what the shit Ryan. Why didn’t you just climb up? Stop throwi- ow! I said stop throwing pebbles you dumb shit and I’ll go get door.” Spencer hisses at Ryan before stumbling as quietly as he can to the front door to unlock it.

When Spencer opens the front door Ryan’s just kneeling, crumpled on the doorstep, hunched over, clutching his stomach, his head between his knees. “Ryan?”

Ryan’s head snaps up, eyes wide and pupils dilated, “Spencer.” Ryan moans softly.

“Oh shit Ryan! Are you okay?” Spencer reaches down and pulls Ryan up into the house. As soon as he does, he’s hit with a soft, musky, overly sweet scent. He’s hard in an instant, forgetting the need to be quiet, “Ryan.” Spencer says, he wraps his arms around Ryan and nuzzles his face against Ryan’s neck. “Ryan.” He mutters, inhaling harshly. Ryan’s panting heavily, he whines and moves to scent Spencer’s neck.

“Alpha,” he breathes. Ryan tries to pull Spencer closer by his shirt but stumbles and catches his foot on the door frame. He falls backwards fast and heavy. Pulling Spencer though with him, they land on the pavement hard. Ryan hisses at his elbows scrap against the ground and Spencer lands on him. Within a second he completely forgets about the pain and is back to sniffing around Spencer’s collar, hands scrabbling to undo his flannel pyjama shirt. Spencer has his hands on Ryan’s hips, pressing him into the ground, and when Ryan can’t get the buttons open, he huffs angrily, bats Spencer’s hands away and pushes him up. He wriggles around until he’s on his knees, shoulders down, ass up, facing the street and presenting his ass to Spencer. “Oh fuck Omega.” His pyjama bottoms were soaked through, the thin flannel plastered to Ryan’s ass and legs. Spencer sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed Ryan by his hips, shuffling forward to grind against Ryan.

Which is how Ginger finds them a minute later, pressed into the dirt, humping noisily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is actually like half the chapter, im posting the rest tonight or tomorrow I just don't have the time to edit the rest of it rn, i'm v rusty at writing atm, so any and all feedback is heavily appreciated, :))

Spencer doesn’t know what to do with himself. It’s been a month since he lost control and threw himself at Ryan in the dirt. He’s so  _ embarrassed _ , he’s bloody seventeen! He should be beyond those kind of reactions. He’s not a puppy! 

To make things worse, his sisters keep asking why he was sleeping on the couch for almost two weeks. He feels like he’s going to come every time he so much as even  _ thinks _ about what Ryan was doing in his room, and his  _ little sisters _ keep inadvertently bringing it up. He honestly just wishes the ground could split open and swallow him whole sometimes. His entire existence is so embarrassing he could die. He feels like his face is perpetually bright red.

And his mum keeps laughing at him! She’s constantly making sly remarks, going on about how much washing she’s had to do recently, and how Spencer is sure spending a lot of time in his room. It’s not his fault that Ryan apparently came on  _ all _ of his things. The room still stinks of cum and slick and just  _ Ryan _ . He can’t step foot in his room without getting hard. He’s whacked off so much in the last two weeks he’s worried his dick will chafe.

The worst bit about all of this is he hasn’t seen Ryan since he booked it out of the Smith residence early in the morning, red as a lobster, mumbling about his dad being worried. 

Spencer is genuinely starting to think Ryan wasn’t going to come back (because heaven knows Spencer isn’t brave enough to text him first). Until Ryan turns up in the late afternoon three days later, asking if he could stay for tea with a duffle bag over his shoulder. It’s Ryan’s way of asking if he can stay the night because things are bad at home. 

Spencer practically drags Ryan in for a hug he’s so excited, only to be quickly shoved away with a pained hiss from Ryan. “Ow! Fuck Spencer be careful, you dick.”  Ryan glares at Spencer with his arms crossed gingerly over his stomach.

“Ryan..” Spencer reaches out to touch Ryan’s arm, but is brushed off as Ryan starts up the stairs.

“Whatever, let’s go, I’m gonna kick your ass at halo.”

*

Ryan’s forced to take a deep breath when he enters Spencer’s room. All the reasons he’s not been back here for three whole weeks have just slapped him across the face. Oh God, he spent an entire week in Spencer's room ( _his room!_ ) just rubbing himself off, and… and, _oh God_ , _fucking himself_ with heat toys that spencer’s _mum_ bought him. 

Jesus Christ, he wants to die. He wants to just melt into a puddle on the ground and evaporate. He sits gingerly on the bed, inwardly cringing and feeling awkward all over again- Spencer’s changed his sheets, which was to be expected, but the curtains are also different, and Ryan can’t see the bean bag chair at all.  He can feel his face burning, Spencer must have binned it. 

Ryan can’t remember a lot of his heat, but he knows he went a little nuts. It’s not his fault- he didn’t realise Spencer’s room smelt so strongly of ‘alpha’, it was  _ everywhere _ . He’s so surprised he hadn’t noticed until it drove him out of his mind for a week. Before, he had just thought it was Spencer’s cologne or something equally stupid. He can still smell it-  _ him, _ now. The scent only slightly overshadowed by the sharp, but sweet scent of omega. Of _ Ryan _ . 

He’s starting to feel rather queasy by the time Spencer makes it up the stairs. 

Spencer stops in the doorway for a second, looking obviously uncomfortable, before he all but runs over to the T.V to plug in the playstation, throws the second controller in Ryan’s general direction and sits on the bed as far away as possible.

It’s fifteen minutes later when Ryan decides to break the silence, “So, I’m probably going to have to stay over a bit more now. If that’s uh, if it’s cool with your mum.”  

“What, like in general or like for your, y’knows?” 

“Probably both.” Spencer blanches, Ryan is clearly trying to keep his voice nonchalant, but his tirelessly crafted monotone doesn’t work on Spencer. He can hear the way his voice breaks ever so slightly on the ‘both’. Spencer’s pretending to focus on the game when he says,

“As long as you don’t keep me up with your loud ass donkey snoring, I’m surprised you don’t wake yourself up with it.” Ryan’s shoulder retreat from where they’d be tucked around his ears and he chuckles, shoving Spencer before winning the game. He throws his arms up and starts crowing a loud, altered rendition of ‘We are the Champions’ (‘I am the champion, Spencer’s a loserrr’). 

“You cheated you shit! It doesn’t count!”

“It totally does, it’s your fault for getting distract- ow! Don’t punch me.”

“You started it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated :0 :) unbeta-d as always


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise, i deliver

Brendon’s so nervous. He can’t stop his leg from shaking or his feet from tapping. He’s almost jittering out of his skin. He’s spilled two smoothies today already. If he spills a third they’ll probably take it out of his pay. 

He’s trying to get the lid on a strawberry-mango smoothie when he spots brent sitting near the counter, looking impatient. Why is he here so early? Brendon still has thirty minutes left on his shift. Brent waves at Brendon then saunters up to the counter. 

“Hey, are you ready to go soon? Ryan acts like he’s got a stick jammed up his ass when I’m even five minutes late.” 

Brendon can feel the blood rush out of his face. He can’t leave now, he has to finish his shift. Fridays after school are always busy, so there isn’t even a chance for him to beg off early. He’s gonna have to turn up late and smelling overbearingly like banana. 

“Brent, my shift isn’t over for another half hour, I can’t leave now.” 

“Well shit. Guess we’ll just have to deal with Ryan sulking and acting like a bitch.”  Brent slouches against the counter.

“Um, so if you aren’t ordering anything you’re gonna need to sit over there. You’re kinda, holding up the line.” Brendon wants to cry a little, if there was only a slim chance of him getting in before there’s definitely none whatsoever now. They probably won’t even like him anyway, or they’ll think he’s a total spaz the way his classmates do.

*

Brent’s late for practice,  _ again, _ and Ryan may actually kill him because he’s supposed to be bringing the kid that’s a ‘musical genius’ with him today. Though Ryan wouldn't be surprised if Brent’s somehow forgotten. He’s probably gonna turn up in twenty minutes with some stupid excuse about his bitch-ass girlfri-

“Hey, sorry we’re late, I got Brendon’s shift times at Smoothie Hut wrong. We came as fast as we could.” Brent strolls in casually, with who Ryan assumes is Brendon standing almost directly behind him. It’s like Brent doesn’t know how much Ryan wants to punch him in the balls for always being so late and for bringing some stupid, shy, kid with him. If this band is going to work- and it  _ will.  _ Ryan does  _ not _ need  _ shy.  _  Brent then plops himself down on an amp and casually says, “This is Brendon, by the way.” God, It’s as if he doesn’t know how much of a dick he’s being.

Brendon, who Ryan had pegged for some dumbass, ugly, loser, waves meekly, and starts talking, but Ryan’s not paying any attention. Brendon’s obviously an omega; he’s short in  stature, has hips so atrociously wide they’d be big on a woman, probably has an ass to match, he’s got these big, bambi eyes hidden behind his stupid, dorky glasses and plump lips that Ryan can’t even look at without thinking about sex.

“Soo, yeah, that’s um, that’s pretty much me.” Oh fuck, Ryan just missed everything the kid said because he was too busy checking him out. He glances at Spencer, and guesses Spencer’s not fared much better, considering the current look on his face. Still, Spencer’s an alpha, he has more of a reason to be swept off his feet by Brendon. Ryan’s just weird, maybe that’s why Brendon gets attention from alphas and he doesn't.  Ryan feels a wave of jealousy pulse through him. Which is ridiculous, he doesn’t even want to be an omega. Why is he so bothered all of a sudden that he doesn’t quite look like one? It’s not like he gives a damn about the hungry stare Spencer has fixated on Brendon, while he tells Brendon he needs to speak with Ryan first, or the wide smile that almost splits Brendon’s face in half when Ryan hears himself cut Spencer off, “You’re in.” It’s not even- wait what the fuck, why did he say that? He’s so stupid, he didn’t even hear the kid play.

Hey, at least this way Spencer has a chance of getting a proper omega now. He won’t spend so much time looking after Ryan because he’ll too busy fawning over Brendon. Spencer doesn’t deserve all the issues that come with an omega like Ryan. Brendon will be able to give him so much more. One day he might even get to have have those perfect little pups that Spencer confessed to dreaming about when they were fifteen and delirious on lack of sleep. 

No-one wanted Ryan back when he was a beta. He’s such a fucking idiot to have thought anyone, to think  _ Spencer _ would want a skin and bones, demanding, self-serving omega who’s been practically kicked barren by their father.

“-an, Ryan!” Ryan blinks furiously at the tears that gathered in his eyes, bringing Spencer into focus as he realises they’d moved out of Spencer’s garage into his kitchen. “Ryan are you okay? You completely zoned out back there.” Spencer has his hands on Ryan’s shoulders and it takes all of his effort not to just collapse against Spencer’s chest and cry, in case somehow Spencer reads his mind and knows why he’s crying. Stupid fucking Spencer and his stupid fucking comforting alpha smell. 

He’s had too many realisations today, all because of this stupid Brendon kid. He’s gonna have to see him four times a week now. God, he’s so fucking stupid. He couldn’t even realise his own feelings for Spencer were less platonic and more, ‘I want to marry your stupid fucking face and have ten million babies and buy a dumb house and be with you forever while we fuck like bunnies.’  

“I’m fine, I just, got distracted is all. Sorry.” He pushes Spencer away, turns to the counter to hide his face and discreetly wipe his eyes. “Do you have any food? I’m starving, and where are Brent and Brendon? Are they still in the garage? We really should get back to them.”  

“Yeah, we have leftover lasagne in the fridge from last night remember?” Ryan scurries to the fridge and pulls out the ceramic dish quickly. He’s not even that hungry, he just wanted to distract Spencer; he’s like a dog with a bone when he thinks Ryan’s upset. “I sent them both home, said we’d start practice tomorrow since it’s Saturday. Brendon says he can’t do Sundays because they’re “family days.” Whatever the hell that means.”

“It means he’s religious you dumb fuck.  God, what? Are you too busy thinking about his ass to use your brain?” 

“Okay, what is up with you? First, you tell Brendon he’s a part of the band without even consulting me, then you zone out completely, and now you’re acting like a complete bitch!” Spencer’s spitting out words like they hurt him too, and Ryan’s about to start shouting when suddenly, Spencer’s voice turns soft. “What’s going on Ryan? I want to help. Is it your dad again?”

Ryan’s eyes flash and puts the lasagna dish down with a heavy ‘clunk.’“Oh piss off. You think you know everything don’t you, Spencer? But you’re just a dumb kid too.” Ryan turns and stalks off to Spencer’s room. Spencer frowns. Ryan obviously can’t go home or he’d have left, but he’s never lashed out at him for trying to help before. They’re best friends. He normally only yells at other people. Spencer puts the lasagne back in the oven to heat it up properly.  Ryan always takes it out too fast, so the middle’s still cold. Spencer tried to make him put it back in once, but he got defensive and claimed that’s how he likes his lasagne. He then ate the entire thing out of pride. All the while trying to hide the disgusted faces he was involuntarily making.

Spencer chuckles at the memory while getting out bowls. He’ll bring the food up soon as a peace offering and see if Ryan wants to talk when he’s cooled off.

*

By the time Spencer makes it upstairs with the food Ryan’s curled himself into a ball around Spencer’s pillow. He’s still facing the wall when Spencer sits down next to him on the bed. He jumps, startled and furiously wipes at his eyes. Spencer does have some tact so he stares studiously at the walls while Ryan composes himself and sits up. Spencer hands him the food, they both know a peace offering when they see one so he says nothing and waits patiently for Ryan to start talking once he takes it. 

“So, like, um,” He takes a deep breath and starts talking fast, fists clenched tight, staring at the bedspread, “I just, I know it’s stupid, but I really don’t want to be an omega. I feel so useless all the time. And it’s just gonna get in the way. We’re supposed to be a band but who’s gonna sign us if my heats will constantly be interrupting touring, and I won’t even be able to protect myself. I’m just ruining all of our plans. Do you even know how rare male omegas _ are? _ Spencer like what the fuck. Why can't i just be  _ normal _ . I don’t even look like an omega. I can’t do anything right. No-ones gonna sign a band with two omegas anyway.” Ryan has to stop and wipe his eyes

“Ryan, being an omega doesn’t make you any less than others. It’s actually pretty fucking metal. You can create life, that’s so cool! We’ll schedule touring around your heats, see if we can get you on suppressants when we can’t. It’s not like we wouldn’t have to do that anyway for my ruts. And, you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, we can buy scent blockers. If you do, that’s cool too, if anyone gives you shit I will personally beat the ever-loving shit out of them. There’s no correct way to be an omega Ryan, you don’t have to look a certain way or act a certain way. That’s complete bullshit. ”

Ryan’s curled further into himself, clearly frustrated, though Spencer doesn’t get why. 

“Oh please, I have eyes. I can see the way you look at Brendon and his perfect omega figure.” Ryan scoffs and turns to face the wall. He’s startled when Spencer starts laughing. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything, Spencer will never understand. He can feel the tears start to build behind his eyes when Spencer starts to speak.

“Ryan. Brendon’s an alpha. What? Were you too busy thinking about his ass to smell him?” 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asddfhsf i use ctrl+f to make sure i’ve capitalised all my character names and i’ve seen the word ryan so many times i don’t know if i'm spelling it right now,  
> unbeta-d as per  
> feedback is love, feedback is life,,


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT** so this story was originally gonna be a little different, but i wanted it to be longer so i could get back into writing, so i started it with an earlier timeline. because of this i feel im being fairly repetitive while trying to get back to where i wanted to start. so this chapter is mainly unedited (still probably better than the others though), because i might skip some of the timeline between this and the next chapter, OR im going to mark this complete so i can rewrite this starting from where i wanted to start . im not sure yet  
> Also I love comments even tho I'm slow at updating I love every single one of you

It’s been three months since Brendon joined and even less time since Ryan told him that he should sing. While Brendon’s voice is  _ good _ and they might actually get somewhere. Ryan doesn’t really believe they can make it, until he gets a message from Pete Wentz. ( _ Pete Wentz!!! _ )

Ryan doesn’t really know how to act nonchalant about this. He sent a message to Pete about the band, linked a couple of demos and apparently Pete actually listened to them?! He said that they were ‘pretty cool’. Which is the biggest compliment Ryan’s  _ ever _ received, no ‘ifs’, ‘buts’, or doubts. At one point he thought he was dying, because his heart was beating double time and it almost hurt. 

Fuck, he has to tell the guys but he has no idea how. If he stops in the middle of practice to text again, he’s pretty sure Spencer is gonna burst a blood vessel, and Ryan’s neck. It’s not like Ryan can just ignore  _ Pete Wentz _ though. He knows he’s pushing it when he stops for the fifth time in a half hour but  _ it’s important _ .

He can tell Spencer is pissed when he stops playing abruptly and snaps, “Ryan! What was all that crap you gave us about ‘conducting ourselves professionally’. Yet you can’t even make it through an entire song? What the actual fuck dude? You can’t stop in the middle of rehearsal to text your girlfriend!” 

Ryan tries to hide his smug smile by angling his face away from Spencer, “You wouldn’t think that if you knew who I was texting.”

Spencer’s rolling his eyes, annoyed, when Brendon cuts in, “Is it that pretty omega Tara? She’s fucking hot. Smells good too.” 

“Oh fuck off Brendon. As if Ryan would have a chance with  _ Tara _ of all people. He’s a string bean. I heard she likes her alphas built.” 

Ryan ignores the way his skin crawls at Brent’s words. He refocuses on maintaining the aura of the smug glee he started with, “No, you dumbass. Pete Wentz messaged me. He likes our music.”

“Shut the fuck up Ryan. Stop messing around.” Spencer says while Brent booms out.

“Bullshit.” Ryan flinches. Spencer feels bad for a split second. Right before the annoyance seeps back in, curling red around the edges of his vision. Spencer just wants to get back to practicing. He doesn’t have time for Ryan fucking around. 

“No guys. I’m being serious.” Ryan pulls his phone out his pocket and waves it in his friends face’s. 

“Holy shit... You’re not joking- Ryan, I swear to god if you’re joking.” Brendon slides his guitar off his shoulders and braces it against the wall. Spencer snatches Ryan’s phone out his hand and scrolls up through the messages. “How did… How did Pete  _ Wentz _ find  _ our _ music.” 

“I- uh, I, I may have, um, sent-sent it to him.” God fucking damn it. Now is not the time to lose his nerve. They’re just his friends. 

It doesn't matter if Brendon has pressed himself against Spencer’s back in attempts to read the messages. Doesn’t matter, don't think about it Ryan. Don’t think about it, them. The way Brendon’s wrapped himself around Spencer to get a glimpse of the phone. God they look so good together. Heat starts to pool in his stomach and it’s all Ryan can do no to drool. He’s so focused on the way Brendon and Spencer fit together that he fails to notice Spencer reach out until it’s too late. 

Ryan tips forward flailing as he’s dragged with force into Spencer’s embrace. He sails forward and his head ends up crushed between Spencer’s neck and Brendon’s wildly grinning face. 

Ryan’s heart is beating double time. He thinks it might burst. Or stall, or snap, or something else related to the way his lungs are trying to crawl up his windpipe and escape. All he can smell is alpha; the scent is so viscous it’s burning his nose. He tries to breathe shallowly through his mouth but that means blowing warm air wetly against Brendon’s cheek. He wants to lick his way across the barely there stubble and straight into Brendon’s mouth. 

Spencer pulls back abruptly and Ryan stumbles back. He snaps his gaze down, embarrassed. Spencer and Brendon must feel so uncomfortable. 

Ryan really didn’t mean to plaster himself against them, he wasn’t expecting Spencer to be so strong. He hopes they couldn’t-  _ can't _ smell his arousal. The scent blockers should hide most of it but they were pressed right against his scent glands.

Brendon’s hand slides into view as he grabs Ryan by the wrist. “Ryan, bro, are you okay? You’re looking kinda spaced. I thought you’d be excited.  _ Pete Wentz. _ ” Brendon is vibrating in place, smiling his goofy smile, and Ryan is going to  _ die _ . Here, now. 

He’d thought Spencer smelled good, familiar, arousing. Spencer and Brendon’s scents together had almost been too much. With Brendon standing so close to him, his fingers wrapped around the delicate parts of Ryan’s wrist, Ryan realises he’s never actually smelt Brendon before. Brendon’s scent is sharp, fresh, like clean cut grass. A direct contrast to Spencer’s warm, musky leatherish scent.. It’s new and it’s exciting.

Ryan can feel himself leaking so much slick it probably looks like he’s wet himself. He’s going to cry. This is mortifying. 

Tears well in Ryan’s eyes. He glances away, toward Spencer. He doesn’t want Brendon to see him like this, weak. Not with Brendon’s upbringing. “I don’t think we’re gonna get any work done today considering. We should all go ho me, get rest  and start again tomorrow when we’ve had time to process this.” Great. Spencer’s jumped in and saved him  _ again _ . 

“Ever the team player Spence.” Brent doesn’t think twice before clapping Spencer on the shoulder and dashing out the garage door.

If he can’t even look after himself in the most basic of ways, then what’s he going to do when Spencer gets fed up and stops coddling him? 

Ryan takes a slow step back from Brendon, and moves to gingerly sit on the closest thing. He sucks in a breath and bites his tongue to keep from crying out at the pressure his perch provides. He’s so wet. It’s started to drip down his thighs. The slick is sticking his jeans to his skin. Ryan squirms. His hole is burning, he feels so empty. 

Ryan’s so focused on keeping appearances he doesn’t notice the hurt flash across Brendon’s face when he mumbles, “Uh, yeah okay. Mum’s probably wanting me home for dinner anyway. I’ll see you guys later.” Brendon grabs his guitar and leaves.

“Hey, you okay?” Spencer knelt in front of Ryan, putting his hand on Ryan’s knee. Ryan shakes his head, hoping the air will clear some of the damp from his face. Spencer can’t know he was crying over something so stupid. 

“I- um, uh, ye-yeah. I’m- I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Ryan clears his throat, he can feel the sobs stick when he tries to speak. He’s getting upset over nothing! 

Spencer tilts Ryans head up with his hand, forcing him to look at him. “Ryan. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” If Ryan wanted the ground to swallow him before it was nothing compared to this. To Spencer gesturing at his arousal and being accommodating of Ryan’s creepy freak attractions. “I’m serious Ryan. Now tell me what’s wrong, you’ve had boners before and never cried over them.” Spencer chuckles. He’s obviously trying to make this not-awkward, but everything about this is awkward. There’s no fixing it, nothing he can say to make it better.

“Ryan,” Spencer’s talking in a gentle voice now. God, Ryan knew he was fucked up. There must be something seriously wrong with him if Spencer’s acting like he’s gonna break. “You know… When I was a pup, I used to get boners at the mall mannequins? That’s why i stopped going shopping with my mum when we were twelve.” Ryan can’t help the chuckle that escapes. “Seriously, this is all new to you. Don’t freak out about a couple of errant… reactions.” He tries not to but Spencer can’t help spare a glance at Ryan’s crotch, “It’s natural, you’re fine.” Spencer claps Ryan’s knee and dashes from the room, pretending to give Ryan privacy when he was really hoping that Ryan wouldn’t notice his unseemly erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I love comments even tho I'm slow at updating I love every single one of you

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed bc I’m lazy as shit ;)


End file.
